moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mind Candy team/Portfolios
The listing is constructed with the most relevant artists in the higher regions of their section and the ones having less of an association with Mind Candy in the lower regions. Such artist are usually Freelance; people whose work was a result of outsourcing and are not factual Mind Candy employees nor employees of associated companies such as Vivid. =Illustrative Artists= Vincent "Pulco Mayo" Bechet Bechet is a character designer from France who is responsible for most of the Moshlings designs, the overal style of Moshi Monsters and the mural decorations of the Mind Candy office. Portfolio - http://www.pulcomayo.com Behance - https://www.behance.net/Pulcomayo Pulco Mayo moshlings collection.jpg|Depicting several Unnamed Moshlings Pulco Mayo 6moshi.jpg Pulco Mayo music-island.jpg|Concept Art of Music Island Ross "Southavocado" McCaughey McCaughey is an all-around designer for Mind Candy, having various character designs on his name and most of the scenery and background work of the Super Moshi missions, making him along with Bechet the main directors of Moshi Monsters' art style. While Bechet has a stylised "clean" art style that uses a lot of basic shapes and colouring that gives it an overall flat feel, McCaughey is rather grotesque and experimental in both his designs for characters as environments. He is the (confirmed) designer of Missy Kix, Commander Sassafras, Bratworst, Space Glenn (his personal favourite) and did the sketches for the intro of The Paw Wavin Kitten. Portfolio - http://thesouthavocadoblog.blogspot.co.uk (DEFUNCT) Twitter - https://twitter.com/southavocado Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/southavocado/ Commander Sassafras.png Southavocado Ship.png Southavocado Jungle.png Southavocado SpaceGlenn.png Southavocado Observatory.png Southavocado Bigbad.png Southavocado Swamp.png Southavocado Wheel.png Nana Li Nana Li was part of a small team to have done the background and character designs in early 2013. Nana Li was responsible for all background art, cutscenes and loading screens of Moshling Rescue! as well as being the designer of Ellie. As Nana Li is a fan of Pippi Langstrumpf, elements of the famed character is found in the concepts. Portfolio - http://www.nanali.com Tumblr - http://nanadoodle.tumblr.com Meelis Silem Meelis Silem is an illustrator and designer and has done work for Miniclip and Mind Candy. His skills include illustration, character design, UI design, animation in Flash, mobile app design (Android and iOS) and prototyping. For Moshi Monsters, he has done most vectorisation of sketches -provided by other Mind Candy artists- for the Poppet Magazine and Moshi Karts, as well as having made assets for Moshi Monsters such as Set backgrounds, artwork of Pipa and several seeds. Portfolio - http://meelissilem.planet.ee Tumblr - http://pyrobyteus.tumblr.com Lea "Leamonade" Wade Wade has illustrated various items (Octopus Table, Magic Rabbit Hat), was part of the Movie team, having designed the main poster together with Nana Li and did a few earlier Mash Up Cards. Little to be found about her work, she has given a most in-dept story about her work on the movie. http://leamonade.tumblr.com/post/79163615621/hey-so-tumblr-sent-me-an-email-the-other-day Portfolio: http://leamonade.com (under construction) Tumblr: http://leamonade.tumblr.com Trevor "Rocketboots" White Trevor White has worked on various artistic fields within the franchise, being responsible of backgrounds, vehicles and a few character designs. In his movie work he states to "blame the writer" over Fishlips. His Moshling Rescue! work was the icons and field assets whom his team had a hard time to make readable on smaller screens. Portfolios Behance: https://www.behance.net/trevorwhite ArtStation: https://www.artstation.com/artist/rocketboots Dribbble: https://dribbble.com/rocketboots PeoplePerHour: http://www.peopleperhour.com/freelancer/trevor/white/illustrator-concept-artist/698716 Twitter - https://twitter.com/rocketboots Celine "Sunshee" Choo Portfolio - http://www.celinechoo.com Tumblr - http://celinechooo.tumblr.com Twitter - https://twitter.com/pikachoo Jonathan Dhenry Portfolio - https://www.behance.net/JonatHD Tumblr - http://jonatstuff.tumblr.com Twitter - https://twitter.com/xtrmjonat Christian Zebitz Zebits has a grotesque painty artstyle very much in tune with McCaughey. He has done work for Katsuma Unleashed, The Food Factory, The Moshi Movie Mystery and was the designer of Biggie Diddles III. Portfolio - http://www.christianzebitz.com Twitter - https://twitter.com/zebitzpix Matthew Beakes Matthew did a few concept works for the re-release of Moshi Monsters which Matt Latchford made 3D models for. He did the assets/decor for Moshis vs Ghosts Portfolio - https://matthewbeakes.carbonmade.com Blogspot - http://artofbeakes.blogspot.nl Twitter - https://twitter.com/matthewbeakes Matthewbeakes building design.png|Several buildings redesigns and the addition of the "general store" Matthewbeakes candy puzzle palace.png|Puzzle Palace Matthewbeakes colorama.png|Colorama Matthewbeakes mvsg 1.png|Assets Moshis vs Ghosts (Part 3) Matthewbeakes mvsg 2.png|Assets Moshis vs Ghosts (Part 4) Matt Latchford Matt is a 3D concept illustrator and mostly did environment concept artwork for the re-release of Moshi Monsters throughout late 2013 till early 2014. He worked together with Nana Li to finalise some Baby Moshling artwork. He states: "Moshlings are baby Moshi Monsters (as if you didn't know that already!) but here are some MOSHLETS, which are baby Moshlings." He did sticker work for Popjam featuring the Bean character and designed several others. He is currently with the World of Warriors team. Portfolio - http://mattlatchford.blogspot.co.uk Twitter - https://twitter.com/mattlatch Mazz "Zappy Mazz" Brewster Mazz is a finalising illustrator for characters, environments and items. Supposedly the Portfolio - http://mazzbrew.blogspot.co.uk Twitter - https://twitter.com/eidokal Gillian "Gillibean" Reid Gillian is a freelance illustrator and was hired by Mind Candy around early 2013. She made the frequently-used assets of Dr. Strangeglove and Katsuma. Portfolio - https://gilli-bean.blogspot.co.uk Gillibean Katsuma.jpg Gillibean Strangeglove.jpg Gillibean Treasurechests.jpg Peter Moneypenny Peter is a 3D artist who worked on both finalising Matt Latchford's 3D concept art as several works for World of Warriors, meaning they are a more recent employee to the company. Portfolio - http://petermoneypenny.com Petermoneypenny Garden1.jpg Petermoneypenny MainStreet 1.jpg Petermoneypenny Mainstreet 2.jpg Petermoneypenny Mainstreet 3.jpg Petermoneypenny Moshi-Monsters-Adoption1.png Lucien "Punzai" Hoare Lucien was responsible for making their general artwork more fluent and thus more appealing. He redesigned monsters to be put on various merchandise, designed various of the Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Moshling Madness cards, designed the Slopcorn Machine and an unused design for The Magnificent Moshi Circus, did the character design of the Beanstalk Giant and also did various work for the Poppet Magazine. He seems to no longer be employed at Mind Candy. (But who is?) Portfolio - https://lucien.carbonmade.com / http://www.punzai.com Twitter - https://twitter.com/lucienhoare Tumblr - http://lucienhoare.tumblr.com James Kirkwood James Kirkwood specialises in UI/UX design, interaction design, conceptualisation, storyboarding, branding and illustration. He worked on native apps for iOS and Android, cross platform mobile games and responsive websites. He has worked on the Moshlings brand and app as well as Moshling Rescue! Portfolio - http://www.jameskirkwood.com Jameskirkwood MR carousel maps.jpg Jameskirkwood Moshling rescue carousel 1.png Jameskirkwood Moshling rescue buildings.jpg Jameskirkwood Moshling Rescue Sahaha Dessert.jpg Jameskirkwood Moshling Rescue Main Street.png Jameskirkwood Meta ipad.jpg Jameskirkwood M rescue tablet phone.jpg Jameskirkwood Games pieces 2.jpg Ram Kanda Like Kirkwood, Ram Kanda functioned as Principal Interface Designer and eventually went on to Art Director at Mind Candy. He has been responsible for much of the game interface of Moshi Monsters as well as the development of Moshling Rescue. Portfolio - http://www.ramkanda.com Twitter- https://twitter.com/ramkanda Ramkanda moshi 01.png Ramkanda moshi 02.png Ramkanda moshi 03.png Ramkanda Rescue 01.png Ramkanda Rescue 02.png Ramkanda Rescue 03.png Ramkanda Rescue 04.png Ramkanda Rescue 05.png Ant Gardner Moshi Circus logo Johnny "Freakyfacets" Taylor Taylor is a technical and environmental artist and has been working with Mind Candy since 2011 and ongoing, having worked on both the early stages of Moshi Karts as the later brand of World of Warriors. The Moshi Karts concept art was simply referred to as Mind Candy's new project and he shared his early art direction on his blog on January 2012, indicating how long it took for Moshi Karts to be fully developed. The other concept art was uploaded on November 2012. Portfolio - http://freakyfacets.blogspot.com Vimeo - https://vimeo.com/freakyfacets Nayma Nayma made some concept art during the early stages of the development of Moshi Karts, like Freaky Portfolio - http://naymaonline.blogspot.nl Naymaonline SGloves.png|StrangeGlove Track Concept Moshi Karts Naymaonline SGloves 02.png|StrangeGlove Track Concept Moshi Karts Naymaonline BoudoirLayout 01.png Vicki Dalton Previously going by the name of "Vicki Paull", Vicki Dalton has done mostly vector art, cleaning up and finalising sketches provided by Ross McCaughey for the Mash Up Moshling Madness cards, and various non-interactive items. Portfolio - http://www.vickidalton.com Vickidalton_Mash_Up_cards.png Vickidalton Items.png =Marketing= Claude Bonnaud Bonnaud is a graphic designer and illustrator associated with Vivid and was involved with various Moshi Merchandise and Moshi Karts artwork. Portfolio - http://www.claudebonnaud.com Twitter - https://twitter.com/claudebonnaud Diego Jourdan Diego Jourdan specialising in comics, cartoons, illustration, restoration, and printmaking. His portfolio is limited to cover all the varied subjects he worked on. As such, his work with Moshi Monsters seems limited but he might have down most if not all covers. *Cover of Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 11 *Big Bad Bill poster in Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 14 Portfolio - http://diegojourdanpro.strikingly.com/#illustration Twitter - https://twitter.com/diegojourdanpro Lynsey Gray Portfolio - http://www.lynseygray.com/#work Lynseygray Chessington.jpg Lynseygray Chessington 1.jpg Lynseygray Chessington 2.jpg|With Shrillberry seeds Lynseygray Chessington 3.jpg DumpyLittleRobot Moshi Monster Illustrations by Abby from Penguins 'Music Island Missions' book series. Moshi Monsters © Mind Candy LTD 2013. Abby was responsible for all illustrations in the Music Island Missions books. #Music Island Missions: Zoshling Encounters/Gallery #Music Island Missions: C.L.O.N.C. Strikes Back/Gallery #Music Island Missions: Masters of the Swooniverse/Gallery #Music Island Missions: Cosmic Countdown/Gallery Portfolio - http://dumpylittlerobot.weebly.com/moshi-monsters.html John & Edward Harrison John made a Ben 10 Moshling design for fun, never intended to be an official Moshling. Both Edward and John worked on the same project as they have the same products in their portfolios. Edward portfolio: http://www.whatwhat.co.uk/ed/project2.html John portfolio: http://www.whatwhat.co.uk/whatblog/tag/moshi-monsters/ Michael Dolan Michael is a Graphic Design Freelance Illustrator from the earlier days of Moshi Monsters and had submitted various test illustrations to Mind Candy, supposedly samples to be hired with. Some of his work was used for the Daily Growl. Portfolio - https://www.behance.net/mikedolan MichaelDolan fish.jpg|Supposedly a concept to the eventual Goggle Eyed Wall Trout MichaelDolan furi flower.jpg MichaelDolan furi relax.jpg MichaelDolan furi star.jpg MichaelDolan house.jpg|Enviromental conceptart, perhaps for ones Home Patrick Delmastro Patrick specialises in 3d modelling and created a 3d model for Moshi Karts, featuring Katsuma in a Super Moshi plane. It never released in the app, and unlike any other kart, it is not.. a kart. Has a different Katsuma model without a helmet too. "Moshi Karts" is an endless runner for iPhone and iPad created from the Moshi Monsters franchise. This is one of the models I created for the game." - Delmastro Portfolio - http://www.delmastroarts.com/iOS.html Artstation - https://www.artstation.com/artist/patrickdelmastro LinkedIN - https://au.linkedin.com/in/patrickdelmastro Patrickdelmastro Moshi Karts.jpg =Animation Artists= Wip Vernooij Wip Vernooij has been responsible for directing (and compositing) all the Moshi Monsters Music Videos, the Movie (together with Morgan Francis) and "Cooking with Jamie Oliver & Furi". Wip Vernooij, alike his colleagues, speaks of the Movie as an "intense" experience, as they had to create it within 12 months. Later on with animating Furi for Jamie Oliver's cooking show, Wip searched for an alternative animation method. He used Anime Studio Pro to create a rig to work with Furi's specific look and hopefully boost the animation quality over using Flash. This sounding like he would be preparing for more work, during the decline of activity (late 2014-2015-ongoing) Wip has voiced to "not really know what is going on anymore" when asked about any future projects. Portfolio - http://www.wipvernooij.com/portfolio Behance - https://www.behance.net/WipVernooij Category:Galleries